


Тридцать лет спустя

by Tykki



Category: Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Краткое содержание: иногда они возвращаются (или Магнус объясняется со всеми заинтересованными лицами по поводу отцовства Эшли).Примечание: действие происходит в той же вселенной, что Все во имя науки by KisVaniБета: Ёбушек-воробушек





	Тридцать лет спустя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Все во имя науки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676149) by [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani). 



Неделька начиналась неплохо: Эшли Магнус чувствовала, что у неё начинает болеть голова, да так, что, возможно, лучшее лекарство от этого — гильотина.  
Особенно если под лезвие отправить кого-то другого. Их внезапного гостя, например.  
Ну, не обязательно вот прямо убить, конечно. Главное, что все отвлекутся на попытки его вытащить, и тогда хотя бы не придётся разбираться со всей этой ситуацией. И с остальными присутствующими.  
Вообще, от собственной матери она ещё и вот такой подставы не ждала. В том смысле, что, казалось бы, все сюрпризы по этой части должны были закончиться на известии, что её отцом является Джек-Потрошитель.  
\- Ну, я не совсем именно это сказала, - вздохнула Хелен Магнус, когда Эшли высказала ей всё, что думает по этому поводу. - Просто не стала тебя разубеждать, раз ты так решила. Ведь ты действительно могла бы быть дочерью Джона, - она невольно закатила глаза, вспомнив, что обсуждаемые мужчины — тёзки. - Джона Друитта, я имею в виду. Но так уж получилось, что ты ею не была.  
\- «Так получилось»? - возмущённо повторил собственно Джон Друитт, который и который и начал всю сцену, после того как их незваный гость объявил себя отцом Эшли. - Хелен, а мне ты ничего не хотела рассказать?  
Хотя они находились в штаб-квартире отдела № ******, в который из всех четверых присутствующих входила только Эшли, именно она чувствовала себя тут лишней. Даже если тебе уже ближе к тридцати, ты пережила смерть и воскрешение, на ссоры родителей смотреть тяжело. Особенно если они как раз выясняют, а родители ли они.  
Да и вообще, для этого разговора им уступил свой кабинет вежливый и тактичный Эрнест, и теперь Эшли чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке: она редко видела этот кабинет без его владельца. В конце концов, гигантской многоножке затруднительно было часто гулять по городу.  
\- А тебе я вообще ничего не говорила, Джон, - мотнула головой Хелен Магнус. - Ты вполне самостоятельно додумал, что раз у меня есть дочь, то она непременно от тебя. Я тебя сейчас шокирую, наверное, но моя личная жизнь тобой не ограничивалась.  
Чужак, рассматривавший стоявший на полу старый каменный глобус, фыркнул через нос, на что Друитт безуспешно постарался испепелить его взглядом.  
\- Он даже не в твоём вкусе! - обвинительно махнул он рукой, снова глядя на Хелен.  
Эшли задумалась, сильно ли все огорчатся, если она телепортируется куда подальше. Потому что телепортироваться от обсуждения, с кем спит твоя мать, хотелось очень сильно. А если вдруг поднят ЭМ-щит — тем лучше.  
Хелен Магнус, видимо, уловила её настроение, потому что накрыла её ладонь своей и произнесла:  
\- Эшли...   
И в этот же момент их гость заговорил, с таким же британским акцентом, обладателей которого было явно многовато для этой части света:  
\- По-моему, у нас тут недопонимание. Мы не танцевали горизонтальное танго с доброй доктор — вообще я до недавнего времени даже не подозревал о твоём существовании, родная, - он глянул на Эшли, - и что это доктор тебя и родила.   
Она на секунду прикрыла глаза, а затем вновь принялась внимательно рассматривать незнакомца.  
Мужчина выглядел на сорок с хвостом, хотя вроде бы был сильно старше. Одежда недешёвая, но заношенная, особенно бежевый плащ-тренч. И у него были светлые волосы и голубые глаза, как у самой Эшли. Ну, впрочем, она всегда считала, что унаследовала их от матери.  
\- Тогда что именно произошло, - Эшли решила проявить остатки вежливости, - мистер... Константин?  
\- Эх, это почти печально, что твоя же родная кровь произносит твою же фамилию с долбаным янкивским акцентом, - пространно посетовал он.  
Эшли услышала, как вздохнула её мать, и задалась вопросом, не стоило ли узнать сперва её версию.  
С другой стороны, так бы она ей вот прямо и поверила.  
\- В общем, родная, - продолжил Константин, - ты была лучшей сделкой в моей жизни. Ну, то есть, возможность тебя. Добрый доктор хотела экспериментировать, а я хотел выйти из психушки для осуждённых маньяков хотя бы в обычную. Вот мы и сторговались.  
\- Хелен! - выразительно произнёс Друитт.  
\- Джон, - ещё более выразительно произнесла она, и стало понятно, что ещё одно неудачное слово, и из комнаты он попросту вылетит. - Эшли, - обратилась она к дочери. - Я изучала дело, и у меня были все основания полагать, что Джон невиновен, - в ответ на неё посмотрели оба Джона, и Хелен Магнус раздражённо прибавила: — Джон Константин невиновен, Джон, с тобой-то всё ясно.  
Вообще, она объяснила всё очень вовремя, потому что Эшли как раз формулировала мысль, подозрительно похожую на: "Мама, а не маньяков ли ты как кандидатов в мои отцы рассматривала?".  
\- Ну, добрая доктор даже добилась пересмотра дела, так что я более чем не в претензии, - усмехнулся Константин. - Но если мы закончили с семейной историей, то можем уже наконец перейти к тому, ради чего я, собственно, прилетел?  
\- Что, - хмыкнула Эшли, - не из-за внезапно вспыхнувших родительских чувств?  
\- Из-за внезапно вспыхнувшей пожарной тревоги, - ответил он ей. - Которая имеет свойство срабатывать в наших кругах, когда кто-то вдруг собирает себя из пепла и воскресает. Поздравляю, док, - посмотрел он на старшую Магнус, - вы получили, что хотели, и ваша дочка совершенно точно проявила способности к магии. В которую вы, помнится, ни фига не верили. Что теперь думаете делать?  
Эшли не знала, что собирается делать её мать, но самой ей ужасно хотелось всё-таки свалить и постучаться лбом об стену в блаженном одиночестве. Вообще, удивительно: когда тебя с детства окружают русалки, снежные люди и прочие вампиры, ты считаешь, что ничего нового мир тебе уже не откроет. А вот на тебе. Магия.  
\- Чем бы это ни было, оно спасло Эшли, - заметила Хелен Магнус. - Так что я думаю исследовать эту ... _магию_ , за неимением пока другого термина, очень и очень осторожно. Потому что рисковать благополучием дочери я не буду.  
\- Больше необходимого, - пробормотала та.  
Хелен посмотрела на неё одновременно укоризненно и виновато.  
\- Что? - пожала плечами Эшли. - По крайней мере, ты больше не прячешься от меня под землёй, и, может, даже свой номер телефона дашь!..  
\- Эшли, - вздохнула её мать. - Ты же понимаешь, что так для тебя было безопасней. Через тебя не пытались давить на меня.  
\- Ну, теперь ты всё равно здесь, и пусть они только попробуют! – она повернулась к своему новоявленному отцу, который пока что совершенно таковым не воспринимался. - А вы-то что от меня хотите?  
\- В первую очередь — чтобы ты не занималась магией, - скривил он губы. - Это гиблая дорожка, поверь мне, сам ей всю жизнь занимаюсь. Но, согласен, надо ещё посмотреть, а не развеешься ли ты обратно, как дым, если не будешь сама себя поддерживать заклинаниями. Магия — штука капризная.  
От такого предположения Хелен Магнус и Джон Друитт синхронно вздрогнули.  
А вот Эшли просто задумчиво кивнула: казалось даже логичным, что в её воскрешении есть подвох. Не зря же ей всё ещё снились кошмары.  
Ну, значит, придётся выучить заклинания, если что. После того, похоже, как побудет предметом всевозможных обследований.  
Эшли хотелось поговорить с матерью, но та уже ввязалась в ожесточённый спор с Константином. Друитт тоже участвовал, словно решив вспомнить, что тоже когда-то был учёным.  
Эшли потихоньку вышла из кабинета и пошла искать Эрнеста, надеясь напиться чаю в его компании. Сейчас гигантская многоножка в качестве коллеги была тем самым оплотом нормальности, которого так не хватало.  
Эх, ну ладно. В крайнем случае в дополнение к Узи и когтям будет и волшебная палочка. Или чем там маги пользуются. Лишь бы зелья варить не пришлось: они в штаб-квартире и так сидят друг у друга на головах, котёл поставить будет некуда.  
Но всё-таки — неплохо так неделька начиналась. Пожалуй, имело смысл предупредить остальных, что к уик-энду к ним, скорее всего, прискачет очередной Апокалипсис.

 

 

[ 09.05.2014 ](http://ffv2014.diary.ru/p197399455.htm?down&signature=63997263935f27520988f67c2f3fde24)


End file.
